A Little 'Friendly' Help
by uchihaSakura-chan
Summary: Shes out in the streets. Hes got some room to spare. How does that make them end up in the same bed when he has five rooms?...And maybe a few surprises, too.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**(a/n: this is my first Fanfic, so it isn't very long or too good. But the next one will be longer, promise!)**

Sasuke knew something was wrong. He just somehow felt it. As he got up from his spot on the bench, late at night, he saw a shadowy figure moving towards the village's gate. When he looked closer, Sasuke saw that this figure had briefcases. When it walked into the moonlight, Sasuke was startled by the bubble-gum pink hair. _Sakura. _He ran quietly up to her, so he wouldn't startle her too much. Even though he didn't want to admit it, the Uchiha had grown affectionate to his teammate over the years. He stopped a few feet away from where she stood, looking up at the stars. "Sakura… what are you doing?" Sasuke questioned. She jumped, not expecting the calm tone of Sasuke. "Um… well, you see, since my parents are never home… they can't afford for me to stay at the house… so…" Her voice trailed off. Sasuke looked at her, confusion showing. "But, that doesn't make any sense, where are you going to stay, you're only sixteen!" Sasuke exclaimed. The village only lets residents that are twenty-one or older own a house, unless you're rich or highly respected. Sasuke was both of these, but since he's only sixteen also, he has a very small mansion that could be considered as just an everyday house- by size, but the beauty of the place was incomparable with any other. He watched as Sakura sat down her luggage and sat down with them, her face covered in her hands, and could hear the stifled sobs as she let her tears go. He sat down beside her, not knowing what else to do, and hugged the crying girl. "Hey, how about… how about you come home with me? I have enough room to share and I wouldn't mind the company… too much." He told her, without even thinking it through. Sakura was surprised. She didn't expect her crush to invite her to come and live with him. But she nodded and looked into his onyx eyes. "I… Thank you, Sasuke." She said, smiling. He nodded and asked if she could stand. He helped her up. "I'll carry your bags… and you, if I have to." Sasuke told Sakura. She looked back at him and smiled, shaking her head. Sasuke was surprised he even said it; he usually didn't show his feelings. But she needed some comfort, so once Sakura was a few feet ahead of him, Sasuke ran up behind her, putting an arm on the bend of her knees, making her fall back, but he caught her and started walking. Sakura laughed and wrapped her arms around her arms around her neck. "You know Naruto won't like this, right?" She asked, her emerald eyes shining. "Hn. Yes, I know. That's actually another good reason to bring you home." He said, thinking of the possibility of the blonde he befriended getting angry because he brought his teammate home. Sakura laughed again and rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes, and fell asleep for the rest of the walk to Sasuke's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two. **

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Sasuke gently laid Sakura on the most comfortable bed in his small mansion. He knew how girls will complain- a lot- when they're not happy. He looked down on her calm sleeping face, strands of hair tickling her nose. Sasuke started to reach down to move those strands, but stopped himself inches from her face. He slapped himself mentally.

'_Don't show more affection than you have to! She doesn't even know that you even notice her half the time! Leave it that way!' _He took one last look at the sleeping Sakura, then turned to look at the time.

Since it was only six thirty, he decided to eat a snack- a tomato, to be precise- and sat on the room's patio, looking at the sky. After about thirty minutes, he heard something move behind him. He smirked, and, without turning around, said simply, "Sakura, you need to sleep."

She smiled, knowing he meant give him some space. But she was wrong. Sasuke loved being around her, he just never showed it- like he usually never shows any of his feelings or thoughts to anyone. He admits she gets annoying sometimes, he even tells her that. But she's never annoyed him enough to the point where he tunes her out- even though he acts like he does.

That he saves for Naruto. "Well, what about you? If I need sleep that much, you need it more." Sakura tells him, sitting in the chair beside him. He was glad that it was dark, because when her hand brushed his, his face tinted red. "… I don't usually go to sleep for a few more hours." He told her, barely turning his head to conceal the blush. She rested her head on her fists. "If you can, I'll manage too."

He smirked, knowing that she was going to show off that stubbornness one way or another.

"You'll be up for a while, then."

"Works for me, Sasuke-kun." Sakura informs him, resting back in her chair as to look at the sky.

After a few seconds of a comfortable silence, Sasuke stole a glance at her.

She was gazing off in the distance, somewhere around the horizon, with contented, half-lidded eyes and her bubblegum-pink bangs swaying in the gentle breeze.

She noticed him, and a faint pink tinted her cheeks as she stirred nervously, the onyx eyes still on her as if in a trance. "…Sasuke-kun?"

"…Hm…?" Was his reply.

"W-What…Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously, fidgeting with her skirt. (**a/n:** sorry… forgot to mention what she was wearing…hehe… it's a white tank-top with a short, royal-blue jacket and a short black skirt with thigh-length shorts, and her regular sandals.)

She refused to meet his eyes, which he was disappointed in, he really loved the color of her sparkling, emerald eyes… _'What. Am. I. THINKING!'_ He again slapped himself mentally. This is where his 'Inner' butted in. **'You were thinking about how much she appeals to you… how she **_**attracts **_**you.' **Inner Sasuke said, leaning on an elbow and observing the pinkette through one eye.

"Sasuke." Sakura said, snapping her fingers to bring him back to reality.

"… Lets go inside. It's getting cold out here."

**Okay, so it wasn't as long as I thought, but I'm kinda caught up in school and I'm running out of ideas, though I do have one for a few chapters in the future…**

**It's NOT what you're probably thinking, if you're a LEMON reader…(I am.) **

**Please review if you're reading! And… maybe donate some ideas?**

**Till next time… CHA!**


End file.
